


Jack and Ianto

by celedan



Category: Torchwood
Genre: Fanart, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-15
Updated: 2016-09-15
Packaged: 2018-08-15 06:24:45
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8045707
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/celedan/pseuds/celedan
Summary: My first Torchwood Fanart.





	Jack and Ianto

**Author's Note:**

> Please tell me if you can't see the picture. It happened with some of my other fanart posted here, although I don't know why.
> 
> Okay, unfortunately, I got a few comments that people can't see the picture. Therefore, you can watch it on my DeviantArt page. Look for celedansuniverse.  
> Here's the link: http://celedansuniverse.deviantart.com/art/Jack-and-Ianto-609456007


End file.
